Black Butler Oneshots
by TiffanyTragic
Summary: Don't be afraid to request


"Auntie! We have a problem!"I called out urgently.

"What?" She came bustling into the room and gasped at the woman's dress. "Oh my!"

"I'm so sorry,"said the lady as she picked up her toddler. My aunt rushed to the white dress that now had a juice stain on it.

"Oh,oh..It's ohkay, I'll just..make a _new_ one." She hid the bitterness from her voice well. "May I ask you to leave?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm so sorry again. Let me know if I can pay for any of this. I'd be happy to!"

"Thank you for the kind offer, but it's fine, madam." The lady left after many more apologies as my aunt took the dress down from the window. She sighed and smiled down at me. She handed me some money. I counted it and looked at her strangely.

"A-Auntie..This is double what you usually give me." She nodded pleasantly.

"Mhmm. I'm giving you a bonus for being such a good worker." She layed her hand on my shoulder. "Now go get that new _toy_ you wanted." She giggled and winked.

"A-Auntie!" I laughed, knowing exactly what – well _who_ she was talking about.

"Alright, now get going!" She pushed me out the door playfully. I laughed and stumbled out of the door. My face landed into the hard chest of a man. I took a step back, looking up into dark red eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"snapped a voice. I heard whispers surround me as I saw Ciel Phantomhive walk towards the man I bumped in to. My cheeks turned red and I turned away, heading to the toy store. The whispers were talking about..how his engagement to Elizabeth Middleford had been broken off? I sighed, walking into the toy store to buy the new Funtom stuffed animal.

"Why should it matter to me?"I asked myself, picking up the rabbit and stroking its soft face.

"What should matter?" I spun around to see Ciel standing with the man.

"O-Oh, n-nothing. I'm sorry.." He looked at me, smiling. "I-I just heard a-about.."

"Elizabeth and I?" I blushed and nodded. "It's nothing that can't be looked past."

"Oh…" I was at a loss for words. We'd been in here at the same time several times, but he never even looked—

"I've seen you in here a lot. You like my products?" I pursed my lips and nodded, trying to refrain myself from blushing. He only sees me as a customer. Why am I freaking out?

"Y-Yes.. I work at my Aunt's dress shop to make money to buy them." Idiot, he probably doesn't care.

"Your parents don't give you anything?" My heart sank.

"My father died when I was 6..and my mother is never home.. She's usually working or out. I pretty much live by myself." The smile disappeared from his face. "B-But it's ohkay! I mean, I-I don't mind. I don't want to trouble anyone, so I've grown accustomed to it." I laughed slightly, smiling weakly. The man next to him – his butler, I guessed..Sebastian? – was smiling strangely at me. If made me feel uneasy.

"Conditions like that aren't very acceptable,"said Sebastian. I frowned.

"It's fine.. Well, I'm just gonna—"

"Master, excuse me if I'm out of line, but perhaps you should invite her to the manor." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a curious expression on his face. My breathing caught in my throat and I coughed a little.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, if you were in her situation, wouldn't you like to be treated kindly? I'm sure with a life like that she's lonely." His snide comment irritated me and I walked up to the shopkeeper, handing him the stuffed animal.

"What's your name?"Ciel asked me.

"..Clovis Harte." I went to put the money for the rabbit on the counter. He stopped my hand, laying down some of his own. I looked at him, surprised.

"It's going to me anyways. Would you like to come with me for some tea?" I blushed, looking away.

"U-Uhm, s-sure.."

"Very well. Come with us." He picked up the stuffed rabbit and handed it to me. I took it cautiously. I'm so confused..

**/**

"I see. So you're always alone unless you're at work."

"Yeah. I'm usually at home though.. I don't like to bother my Aunt so much, so I only go in during my work hours." I stared at the tea in that was placed in my hand. The cup was fancy and decorative. The saucer it was put on matched it. I had never even thought I'd see one of these, much less be drinking out of one.

"Do you not have friends to pass the time?" I shook my head.

"I'm really shy. I don't usually try to meet people.. The only one I ever really talk to is my Aunt. Plus, between work and cleaning the house, I never really have the energy to go out and do more."

"Cleaning? You don't.. Oh yeah, sorry. I'm used to talking to.." He looked away. I smiled.

"It's ohkay. I don't take offense to being called anything anymore. I know I'm poor." The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"Do you know how to play chess?" I shook my head.

"Not at all."

"Let me teach you." I blushed.

"O-Of course."

**/**

"So, if I move this one here, I can block the king and..?"

"You say 'Checkmate' meaning you won the game,"I recited, watching his hands move around the chess board. He removed his hand after he had set up all the pieces, resting his hand on his cheek.

"Think you can play?" I looked up at him with a discouraged expression.

"Against you?" I laughed. "I'd lose."

"Want to make a bet?" Sebastian's lips curled up into a smile at his Master's words.

"Uhm..I don't have—"

"It's not for anything on your part." He smirked. "You up for it?"

"Depends on what it is.."I said slowly.

"If I win, you spend the night here. If you win, I'll give you an amount of money of your choosing." I stayed quiet, thinking this over. I was obviously going to lose, so would I really want to stay a night in the Phantomhive mansion? _With_ Ciel? What would my mother say? What would my aunt say? What would my _father _have said?

My mother wouldn't care.. My aunt would say go for it.. My father would want me to be happy. I peered up at Ciel, who was awaiting my reply patiently. This wasn't allowed though.. Higher ups marry other higher ups. It's how it's done. But I can't help that I like him so much. Make a decision!

"Ohkay.." NOT _THAT_ DECISION, DUMBASS! I sighed, staring at the chessboard. I could never tell Earl Ciel Phantomhive that I liked him so much. But it wasn't my fault. Something about him drew myself to him. I sighed, moving the first chess piece.

**/**

"Seems as if I've won."

"I told you that you would."

"I knew I would, too." He smirked. I blushed lightly.

"Then why'd you make me— "

"Master. It's almost time for bed. Oh, Miss Harte. I'm sorry, but the guest room is currently being used by our chef. He seems to have blown up his room." Sebastian sighed.

"Wait, I'm actually—?"

"Yes. You'll stay in my room with me tonight." I blushed.

"Wh-What?"

"Well, I can't go back on my bet." He rested his head on his hands. Sebastian smirked.

**/**

"A-Are you sure about th-this?" I flinched as Sebastian's hand touched me. Ciel gave me a bored look.

"It's proper for the butler to dress the family and guests in the manor,"said Sebastian.

"Ohkay then.." Sebastian slipped the poor excuse for a dress I had on over my head. All it was was a white, dirty, one-layer piece of clothes that had been sewn and patched in some places. I looked like a homeless kid. I sighed, blushing lightly. The dress was replaced with a thin, light-pink nightgown. I touched it, feeling the soft, smooth fabric. It was amazing. I'd only felt fabric like this for when rich ladies put in personal requests for dresses.

"Time for bed now, Miss." Sebastian gestured to bed that Ciel was sitting in, staring at me. I tore myself away from his gaze and nodded, walking around the bed. I felt Ciel's eyes follow my movements as I climbed onto the soft blankets. I kept my eyes down, avoiding his. Sebastian then left the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door softly.

"Clovis.." I kept my head down.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you look at me?" I peered up through my hair cautiously. There was a smirk on his face.

"I-I don't know.." I looked down again. I felt a hand brush the hair away from my face. My cheeks got hot when his hand trailed down to tip my chin up. He was but a couple centimeters from my face.

"Are you _that nervous?_"he chuckled. My cheeks got hotter.

"I-I-Uhmm." I didn't know what to say. My mouth just hung open. He shrugged and leaned forward, slipping his tongue in my mouth. My eyes widened and my face was on _fire._ His tongue moved against mine, making me groan softly. He gently shifted our bodies he would was lying on top of me.

"Still nervous?"he asked, pulling away. I was too breathless and dazed for words. He kissed me again hungrily. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth, letting him explore inside my mouth more. He tugged at the fabric of the nightgown, making my stomach do a nervous twist. He pulled it up enough so he could slip his hand under it, making me jump. He pulled back, giving me a questionable look.

"Y-You're just..c-cold." He smirked.

"With how much you're blushing, I wouldn't doubt it." He pulled the nightgown up further; to my chin. "Raise your arms." I did what he said and he slipped it off completely. He took a moment to take in my features, then reconnected his lips to mine, slipping his off as well. His half-naked body was cold against mine. It made me shiver. Without warning, he slipped off my underwear, making me jump again. He didn't pull back this time, just slipped his underwear off, too.

"C-Ciel!"I gasped.

"Something wrong?" I stared up at with wide eyes.

"I-I..I'm just s-surprised..at this.."

"That was a silly reason to interrupt." He covered my mouth yet again, moving his hips against mine. I gasped and groaned, gripping the bed sheets gently. He pushed in and I nearly shrieked, feeling as if I could break my fingers with how tight I was holding the sheets. He had pulled back in an effort to not getting his tongue bitten off and looked at my pained face curiously.

"Oh my _**God!**_"I groaned, wincing every time he slowly pushed in and out,"C-Ciel, it..it hurts." My breathing was choppy as I tried to get used to him.

"It's supposed to." He smirked. "Feeling any better yet?" My breathing steadied somewhat.

"Y-Yeah.." He started to go faster. I moaned, pushing my hips against his. "Ciel.." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed mine. I bit my lip, pushing harder against him. "Faster.." He obeyed and pumped faster. I moaned loudly. He bit down on my neck hard, making blood trickle down my neck. He licked the blood away slowly, savoring the taste. Suddenly, he pulled out and started kissing down my chest, then my stomach. I felt his tongue slide inside me and I cried out, arching my back. "Ciel!" I could still feel the heat on my cheeks. My hands grabbed his hair as I groaned. My breathing was heavy. I felt as if I were about to..

"Mmmm." He lifted up, licking his lips. He laid his head on my stomach, smiling at me. "You taste wonderful." I blushed, smiling a little.

"Th-Thanks?" He lifted himself up and kissed me, opening my mouth with his. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I tasted myself. I flipped us over; to his surprise. I blushed, contemplating what I was about to do. I slid myself down and, without hesitation, slid his penis in my mouth. He groaned softly from the unexpected action.

"Clovis.."he breathed and I slipped it out, licking it. I put it back in my mouth, sliding it in and out. Not too long later, I tasted a salty substance in my mouth. I swallowed it and pulled back, leaning against the bed post. He reached forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him in his arms.

"Ciel..?"I asked as he pulled the blanket over us.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do this?" I felt nervous asking, because I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer..

"I don't know.. I've just wanted to meet you for real since I saw you in the toy shop." He looked down at me with the eye that wasn't covered by hair. He smiled softly..sweetly. It made me smile back at him. "I just couldn't resist." I blushed. "So, why me?"

"I..don't know. I just.. You're a good guy.. I just really started to like you when I saw you. It just happened.. But I always thought you loved Elizabeth." He made a sour face but shrugged it off quickly. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I sighed, content, and snuggled my hot face into his cool, bare chest.

**/**

"Good morning, Master. Oh, seems as if you've saved me the liberty of undressing you this morning." Sebastian snickered as Ciel waved him away. I giggled, still happily cuddling in Ciel's arms. "I assume the miss will be staying here?"

"Yes. She will be,"replied Ciel. I looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"I asked. He nodded.

"Mhmm.. Sebastian, go prepare my breakfast."

"Master—"

"Go." Sebastian smiled knowingly and bowed.

"Of course, young master." He left the room as told. Ciel sat up, bring me up with him. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Curiously, I reached my hand forward and moved the hair from over his eye. He jumped and stared at me, shocked. I pulled my hand back, over my mouth. Was that..a pentagram?

"I'm sorry.." He frowned, then smiled.

"It's no big deal. You would've figured it out some day." I stared at him quietly, still curious. "What?"

"Why is it..there?"

"Sebastian is a demon.. I made a contract with him to get revenge on the people who killed my parents."

"Oh.. I see. But making a contract with a demon.. Doesn't that mean..?" He nodded.

"Yeah.. But don't worry." He smiled at me softly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I nodded, tilting my head.

"I need to tell my Aunt!"

"Calm down. Sebastian already sent someone to tell her. This decision was made yesterday." He chuckled at my shocked expression. "Let's go then. Breakfast is ready."


End file.
